The invention generally relates to a radiopaque catheter tip for use with a medical device.
Catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,943; 4,547,193; 4,806,182; and 5,405,380. Catheter assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,742; 5,240,537; 5,364,357; 5,403,292; 5,545,151; and 5,599,325. Additional catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,072; 5,171,232; and 5,221,270.
All references cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.